musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Sleater-Kinney
Sleater-Kinney ist eine US-amerikanische Indie-Rock-Band aus Olympia (Washington). Das Frauen-Trio bildete sich im Zusammenhang mit der Riot-Grrrl-Bewegung der 1990er-Jahre und gab im Juni 2006 seine Auflösung bekannt, fand aber später wieder zusammenSleater-Kinney – Bury Our Friends bei humancannonball. Der Name der Band bezieht sich auf die Sleater Kinney Road, eine Ausfahrt der US-Bundesautobahn 5 (I-5) zwischen den Städten Seattle und Portland. Bandgeschichte Sleater-Kinney wurde von Corin Tucker (Gesang, Gitarre) und Carrie Brownstein (Gitarre, Gesang) gegründet. Seit 1997 war Janet Weiss (von der Band Quasi) Schlagzeugerin. Brownstein war Mitglied der Queercore-Band Excuse Seventeen. Tucker spielte früher bei der Riot-Grrrl-Band Heavens to Betsy. Vor der Veröffentlichung ihres Debütalbums Sleater-Kinney auf dem Label Chainsaw Records (1995) hatten die Mitglieder der Band in verschiedenen anderen Formationen gespielt. Das erste Album wurde von den Kritikern positiv aufgenommen, ebenso wie die folgenden Veröffentlichungen Call the Doctor (1996, Matador Records) und Dig Me Out (Matador Records 1997). Dig Me Out ist ein dynamisches Rockalbum, dessen Texte einfach, dennoch vieldeutig und zielstrebig ansprechen. Dig Me Out brachte der Band Angebote von größeren Labels ein. Sleater-Kinney besannen sich jedoch auf Ihre Wurzeln in der Szene-Community mit engem persönlichen Kontakt zum Publikum und lehnten ab. Das Nachfolgealbum The Hot Rock (1999, alle Matador Records/Kill Rock Stars) zeichnete sich durch eine größere musikalische Reife aus, konnte aber – ebenso wie die folgenden Alben All Hands on the Bad One und One Beat (beide Kill Rock Stars Records) – nicht an die Erfolge von Dig Me Out anschließen. Die Band behielt immer einen starken Bezug zu ihren Wurzeln in der Independent-Musik und dem feministischen Gedankengut, das sie prägte. Dafür wurden sie von Le Tigre in dem Song Hot Topic als Impulsgeber der damaligen Frauenbewegung geehrt. Alle Alben seit Call the Doctor (1996) wurden auf dem Independent-Label Kill Rock Stars veröffentlicht, während ihr siebtes und letztes Album The Woods auf Sub Pop erschien. Am 27. Juni 2006 verkündete die Band auf ihrer Homepage, dass das Projekt Sleater-Kinney für unbestimmte Zeit auf Eis gelegt würde. Am 20. Oktober 2014 erschien eine neue Vinyl-Box Start Together mit allen sieben Alben der Band, zuzüglich einer weißen 7-Inch-Schallplatte. Kurz darauf gab man die Reunion bekannt und veröffentlichte am 20. Januar 2015 das Album No Cities to Love. Nach Sleater-Kinney Gegenwärtig spielt Tucker in der Band Cadallaca mit Sarah Dougher. 2010 veröffentlichte sie mit der Corin Tucker Band das Album 1.000 Years. Janet Weiss spielte bis 2011 als Schlagzeugerin bei Stephen Malkmus and the Jicks, der Band des Pavement-Frontmannes Stephen Malkmus. Carrie Brownstein und Janet Weiss spielen seit 2010 mit Mary Timony (Helium) und Rebecca Cole (The Minders) in der Band Wild Flag. Brownstein wirkt zusammen mit Fred Armisen maßgeblich an der Comedy-Serie Portlandia mit, in der Corin Tucker auch mit einem Gastauftritt vertreten ist (als Bandmitglied von Echo Echo, Ep. 5/1). Diskografie }} }} }} }} }} | }} | Quellen Alben = Chartquellen: UK-Charts - US-Charts }} Alben * Sleater-Kinney (1995) * Call the Doctor (1996) * Dig Me Out (1997) * The Hot Rock (1999) * All Hands on the Bad One (2000) * One Beat (2002) * The Woods (2005) * No Cities to Love (2015) Kompilationen * Stay Together (2014) Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Porträt bei laut.de Kategorie:Punkband Kategorie:Indie-Band Kategorie:US-amerikanische Band Kategorie:Feminismus